Its You
by wowlovely
Summary: KC and Clare can't be more than worlds apart. KC is trying his hardest to get a scholarship, while Clare is dealing with her family making room for one more. Both had reasons to stay single, but when a friendship forms, will they give it another go?


**AN/N: Okay, so I've been wanting to write a Klare reunion fic for a while, and now I've finally gotten around to it :3 This takes place in there senior year, therefore no Eli, Drew, Jake etc. But some of them may make appearances ;) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>KC shifted in his chair in the guidance office. His mom had arranged KC to have a meeting with Ms. Souve, the guidance councilor on his current grades and what his college or university options are. Despite the fact that Lisa had a steady paying job, and KC continued working at Little Miss Steaks, college was expensive, and KC knew that if he wanted to go somewhere good, he'd need a scholarship.<p>

"Well, KC." Ms. Souve said, looking over his current midterm marks. "I'm very impressed! Your marks have improved greatly since the last time I saw them."

"So... if I continued on the basketball team this year, do I have a chance for a scholarship?" KC asked.

"Well, yes. You will need to make sure you keep your marks up to stay on the team. Also, if you plan on going to any big universities, you'll need to maintain a high average." KC nodded, taking in the information. "I see your Anthropology mark is considerably lower then the rest of your other classes," Ms. Souve pointed out. "How about you try and pull it up before exams?"

KC let out a sigh. "I only took that class because you need 6 university level courses for universities to look at you. I really don't like it all the much- I don't understand anything."

"Well, its too late to change courses, KC." Said Ms. Souve. "But, I have heard from your teacher that she'll be assigning partners for the rest of the semester, including a major project you'll do with the partner. Make sure you get a good one."

KC stood up, slinging is backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks Ms. Souve. I will." He then walked out of the guidance room, and down the hallway to his locker. KC exchanged his math binder for his anthropology one, when someone came to stand beside him. Looking up, KC saw Jenna in front of him, a letter in her grasp.

"Hey KC." She greeted, brightly as usual. "How are you?"

"Fine, Jenna." He replied, giving her a grin. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm great!" She said eagerly. "I'm going to a cafe downtown tonight with Alli- they asked me to preform!"

"Congrads Jenna!" KC said, glad Jenna was getting back into the music scene.

"Oh, and to make this day even better, this came!" She said, handing KC the letter she was holding, and KC immediately noticed the address.

"News about Tyson?" He asked excitedly, opening the envelope.

"Yes! There are a couple of pictures included, he's looking so much like you!"

KC smiled down at the face of his son. "Thanks for giving this to me, Jenna."

She nodded. "Yep, see you around."

Dave came up beside KC and they started down the hallway to class together. "So, what was with you and Jenna talking?" Dave questioned.

"Just giving me this letter- an update on Tyson with pictures." KC replied, giving Dave a photo of his son.

"He sure is growing up." Dave noticed. "Do you ever miss him...?"

"Everyday... but you know, this was what was best for him. It is an open adoption too, so its nice to get to see what he's up to every now and then."

Dave patted KC's shoulder sympathetically, and changed the subject. "So what about you and Jenna? You guys looks pretty friendly..."

"Thats all it is Dave, friendly. We get along, talk about things going on in our lives, and when Jenna receives the letters about Tyson, she shares them with me. Nothing romantic about it."

Dave nodded his head. "Cool. Maybe you should start looking around then- plenty of girls at Degrassi worth giving a shot." He nudged KC playfully in the side.

KC shook his head. "I've got to focus this year. I really need this scholarship, and I can't give a girl all my attention when I'm on the basketball team, working, and trying to keep my grades up.

Dave looked serious for a moment. "Well, good luck to you man," He said as both boys walked into the classroom and taking a seat. Just as KC was pushing in his chair, someone walking in dropped their books right beside him. Bending over, KC picked up the binder and handed it to... Clare Edwards?

"Uh.. here you go Clare." He said, feeling a odd sensation in his stomach. What was this? It was only Clare Edwards, the girl he had barely spoken to in three years.

"Thanks KC." Clare muttered, grabbing her binder from him and sitting next to Adam.

Ms. Dawes stood from her desk, and the class slowly ended their chatter. "Well, students," Ms. Dawes greeted them. "For the rest of the semester, we shall be working in pairs for most assignments, and you ISU project- now, lets not get ahead of ourselves," Ms. Dawes said louder over the mutters of students trying to communicate with friends they wanted as partners. "I will be choosing the partners for this." There was a collective groan throughout the class, but Ms. Dawes ignored it as she head up the class list. "Okay, so Wesley Betenkamp and Hannah Belmont, Alli Bhandari and Connor Deslaurier, Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie-"

"Excuse me," Clare interrupted. "Ms. Dawes, I can't work with KC!"

KC felt his face flush at Clare's outburst; did she really not work with him that much? He knew it was still likely that Clare resented him for the things he had done to her, and he didn't blame her for that, but he had thought this year they had been getting along better. She did join him at Above The Dot for a group hangout... although they never really talked then...

"Clare, KC is a perfectly capable partner. You will both do well together. Now," Ms. Dawes said, looking down at the list again. "Where was I..." She paired the rest of the class together, and after ordered them all to change seating so they were next to their assigned partners.

"Hey." KC said softly to Clare as he sat down next to her as MS. Dawes told the class about the assignment they would be doing. Clare glanced over at KC for a minute, before turning back to the board, squaring her shoulders. KC sighed at Clare's cold behavior, and tried his best to pay attention. There first assignment was textbook work-yawn- that they were to complete for tomorrow.

The rest of the class was spent with KC and Clare reading the text they were assigned, with KC attempting to make small talk with Clare with little success. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and chairs scraped the floor as Ms. Dawes called over the noise, reminding them their assignments must be completed by tomorrow.

Clare got up and collected her stuff as quickly as possible, and exiting the classroom with Adam. KC stayed seated an groaned; why did he get stuck with his ex girlfriend who hated his guts as a partner in a class he needed a good grade in? Just his luck.

"Hey man," Dave said coming over to him. "So... how'd it go with Clare?"

KC glared at him. "How do you think it went, Dave? Clare apparently can't stand me, and now I'm stuck working with her for the rest of the semester."

"It could be worse."

"Oh sure," KC snorted. "You don't get to talk- you get to work with Adam who you're friends with anyway. Its not like you're forced to work with Sadie or something."

Dave cringed. "Okay, point taken." He then gestured to the door. "C'mon, KC. Its lunch- there is a plate of fries calling my name!"

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and Clare was at her locker putting her books in her bag when Adam came up to her. "Hey," He greeted her, tightening his grip on his bag. "Do you need a ride home?"<p>

"I didn't bring my helmet, sorry!" Clare teased. Adam had recently gotten his full license, and finally obtained a car of his own. He however was much more a risque driver than Clare was use to.

Adam shook his head. "Your loss, Clare...so, how do you plan to survive the semester with your ex as your partner." He asked curiously.

Clare groaned. "I have no idea."

"Look, I know KC is your ex and everything, but him and Drew are really good friends, and he doesn't seem that bad." Adam said, shrugging.

Clare looked down. "I don't know... I mean, he did cheat on Jenna with Marisol... even though he had a child with her..."

"I thought you weren't friends with Jenna anymore... or Alli?"

"I'm not." She confirmed. "But, that doesn't mean I feel awful about what happened to her- she didn't deserve it. But... I guess I'll have to suck it up... maintain my grade."

"You'll get through it, Clare. So... uh... have you heard from-" Adam asked hopefully.

"No." Clare deadpanned. "I keep getting voicemail." Adam squeezed her shoulder sympathetically You'll get through this Clare- uh... don't look now, but KC is coming this way."

"Hey Clare." KC said tentatively. "Can... we talk? Please?"

Clare nodded, and Adam took that as his cue to leave. "See you tomorrow, Clare!" He said, leaving the two former flames alone.

"We... uh- need to finish our assignment." KC said.

Clare gasped, realizing her had completely spaced about it. "Oh, you're right! I forgot."

"That's a first... Clare Edwards forgetting about an assignment." KC tried to tease her.

"Well... you don't know me anymore KC." Clare told him. "I'm not the same girl you dated in grade 9- a lot has changed." An awkward silence followed, and Clare decided to set things straight. "Okay, I know this is both awkward for us, but lets not let that get in the way. Obbiously we both want decent grades, so lets go to the dot and finish this up."

"So..." KC said, and they began walking down the hallway. "Does this mean we have a truce?"

"A temporary friendship." Clare stated. "Until the class is over." KC nodded in agreement, as they began the journey to The Dot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that for a start? I've got some plans for this story, but if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Thanks! :D **


End file.
